


【冢不二 】 白石的爱好

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二 】 白石的爱好

*塚不二only  
  
如果非要用一个词语来形容白石现在的心情，那就是非常尴尬。  
任务繁重的训练营难得给他们放了一天假，白石跟幸村昨天晚上便约好今天去植物园看花，另一位室友表示自己已经有约拒绝了他们的邀请。结果今天去植物园的路上他突然想起来忘记给加百列锁好盖子，只能让幸村一个人先进去，自己中途折返回来安顿加百列。  
回到宿舍那一瞬间白石觉得自己简直要心脏骤停，箱子的盖对外开着，而——“加百列！”白石三步作两步冲了过去，箱子里他的挚爱已经不见踪迹，一瞬间白石心如刀割，他呼唤着加百列的名字，在宿舍里焦急地转着圈子。  
窗户关着，门刚才打开，白石赶紧把门关好，半跪在往床底看去——还好，加百列果然在床底。  
白石将手使劲往深处伸去，加百列往床底躲了躲，他深吸了一口气，把自己的整个身体趴进了床底。  
“亲爱的，赶紧出来吧！”白石朝处于柜角跟床脚交界处的加百列爬去，就在白石即将够到加百列这个关键时候，宿舍的门突然打开了。加百列瞅准时机溜了出去，徒留他的主人趴在床底望着空荡荡的角落差点落泪。  
“手塚，他们今天都不在，你进来吧。”是不二的声音，白石很想出声表示自己还在宿舍，但是介于目前所处的环境，他决定等不二出去之后再爬出去。  
“我自己可以的。”是不二那个部长的声音，白石更加不想出去了。  
“我帮你来吧。”不二温柔的声音伴随着窸窸窣窣的衣服摩擦声音，但让白石心痛的是他们顺手关上了门。  
加百列不要离开我！白石尔康手。  
房间里骤然安静下来，两个人貌似坐在了书桌旁边跟床边。  
“把衣服解开。”  
“不二……”  
“快点！”  
白石看见不二站起来靠近了手塚，两个人又沉默下来，只能听见寂静空气中微不可闻的喘息声。  
“会有点疼，”不二叹了口气，“你忍着点。”  
“没关系，你来吧。”手塚依然是那个稳定的语气。  
“嘶……”是不二倒吸一口气的声音，“看起来真的好痛。”  
……  
白石身体僵硬地听着，突然想起一句话：我不应该在房里，我应该在床底。  
关键他现在就在床底呀！白石激动地抬起头。“砰！”一声巨响，白石捂着额头懊恼地低吟：“我真傻，真的。”  
外面安静了下来，白石决定爬出去阻止这两个未成年人的危险行为。  
“我受够了！这是我们的宿舍，你俩能不能出去开……”房。当看到屋内的场景后，白石明智地吞掉最后一个字，他颤抖着声音，“你们这是在做什么？”  
自己室友压着手塚的半边身子，而他手中还拿着半瓶紫红色药水，白石觉得这东西眼熟得紧。  
“队医说手塚的手肘可以涂点药水保养，但是这药效果比较强烈我怕手塚受不住所以压着他，”不二举起手里的瓶子，配合着手塚手肘上擦着的药水很有说服力，他往白石钻出来的地方扫了一眼，“不过白石，你躲在床底做什么？”  
白石的眼神心虚地漂移了一下。  
不二：“你不是跟幸村约好去植物园吗？”  
白石咽了一下口水：难道我要告诉你其实我只是为了找加百列所以趴到床底结果正好碰到你们回来我以为你们在亲热不敢出声吗？  
不二的表情凝固了一瞬间，他看起来努力做了一下心理斗争：“放心吧白石，我不会介意你的爱好的，”他转头对着一直沉默的手塚嘱咐道，“你记得每天涂药水，我跟白石聊一聊。”  
手塚点了点头，用一种难以理解的眼神盯了几秒白石，随后留下一句“小心”就出去了。  
白石与不二聊了什么暂且不提，幸村一个人从植物园回来之后跟不二背着白石不知道聊了些什么，白石发现幸村看着自己的眼神十分迷茫。  
“白石——”幸村叹了口气，“你跟我说实话。”  
这是怎么了？  
白石点头。  
“你就是为了你的挚爱中途离开回来的是不是？”幸村问道。  
对呀，为了加百列。  
白石点头。  
幸村深深看了他一眼：“没想到你居然有这样的爱好。”  
白石习惯性点头，突然反应过来：不对呀，我有什么爱好？  
  
“没想到白石居然有这样的爱好。”手塚忧心忡忡地走在不二的身边。  
“没关系，反正我们以后又不会住在集体宿舍。”不二握住手塚的手，朝他眨了眨眼睛。  
手冢默然，其实他跟不二曾经真的差点在他的宿舍里擦枪走火，今天也庆幸白石及时在床底发出了声音，他俯身在不二唇边落下一个吻：“都听你的。”  
  



End file.
